Powerpuff Girls z: Form present to Future
by Awsome Dude 94
Summary: A Strange being known as Armageddon has revealed himself. and he wants the head of the universe' greatest heroes. the Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys z. He's sent them to the past so their younger selves can watch their demise. Will they survive? Or will Armageddon bring upon their doomsday?
1. Prologue

**Sup here my new story for Powerpuff Girls z. I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review. And of course I own nothing but my imagination. Flames, Advice and praise are all accepted.**

**PS: before we get start I want you guy to have a little better of a picture for who I think would voice some of the character in the story: Adult Brick voiced by Nolan North (Voice actor for Drake In the Uncharted series) Adult Butch voiced by Marshall Mathers/Slim Shady/Eminem. Adult Boomer voiced by Ryan Reynolds Adult Blossom voiced by Angelina Jolie Adult Buttercup voiced by Elizabeth Gillies Adult Bubbles voiced by April Bowlby**

**Enjoy the story!**

An alarm clock went off. A 32 year old red head. stirred in his bed. His hair was in a low ponytail that reached his lower back, his skin was pale and his eyes were red. He was lean and muscular. He got up tiredly. "Fuck Mondays." He said. He threw on a blood red dress shirt and a black dress tie. He the put on black zoot suit pant with suspenders and dress shoes. He then put on a red driver's cap backward and walked out of his room. He then saw his two brothers that were the same age as him. A blonde with messy hair cooking breakfast and a brunette with a bun in his hair smoking a cigarette. The blonde who was humming a happy tune wore the same exact clothes as himself except in navy blue. He also wore dress shoes. The brunette had the same attire except in forest green.

"Look Mr. Fancy Pants is awake." Said the guy in green.

"Shut up Butch. Besides nothing wrong with looking like a man in charge. Especially when we are. Besides where dressed the same" Said Brick.

"Don't mean we gotta look like some pussies though. Buck look at me. Do I look like I want to wear some stupid annoying suit?" Replied Butch

"Hay to be honest I kinda like Brick's idea. I think these things are comfortable. By the way you guys want hot sauce or cheese on your eggs." Asked Boomer.

"Boomer shut the fuck up. And does it matter. You suck at cooking any way." Said Butch.

"why you gotta be like that?" said Boomer

"Because in case you haven't noticed those Powerpuff Girls have been messing with us again." Said Butch.

"it was one drug shipment we'll get another." Said Brick. Since the Powerpuff Girls took down HIM once and for all some things had changed. For one over the years the Three Rowdyruff Boys built The Rowdyruff gang. The first major street gang in New Townsville.

"And how do we know if that one won't get taken to the police by those bitches again." Said Butch "We need to put those girls down. Today!" he added.

"That's a tall order man." Said Boomer.

"So." Replied Butch.

"Actually I think I have an idea." Said Brick.

"Great you gonna have us dress like them again?" said Butch.

"That was one time okay! One time! And I was like twelve when that happened so shut the fuck up!" he replied back with venom in his voice. "My plan is that we pretend there's another drug shipment coming in already. When the Powerpuffs come to take it away. There is a surprise. Us and a bunch of our crew will jump out when we reach the station and kill all the motherfuckers around. That way we take out the police station and the girls. Two birds with one stone." Said Brick with a smile. The other two boys think it over quietly.

"Sound like a plan!" said Boomer cheerfully.

"Yeah whatever." Said Butch. Brick nods with a smile.

"Then let's get to it! Butch round us up some muscle and fire power. Boomer get us a decoy truck. I'll set it up so those Powerpuff sluts get wind of it." Said Brick. The others two boys nod with smiles. This may actually work. They may actually be rid of those trouble some girls. After breakfast they leave to do they're assigned part.

Meanwhile….

A certain female redhead was walking to meet her friends after her job interview. She wore a white sundress with pink hart on it. She wore pink sandal and a red hair bow as well. She sighed.

"Superheroing used to be fun and exciting. Now it's boring and annoying. I've lost 3 jobs this month and it's the same thing every time now. Ever since the Rowdyruff gang came into power there's nothing new happening. No one new to fight. *SIGH*" sighed Momoko AKA Blossom leader of the Powerpuff Girls z, Maybe seeing Miyako and Kaoru would cheer her. She smiled at the thought of her best friends. It broadened remembering they were going to meet at her favorite sweets shop. After a few blocks Momoko finally saw the sweets shop and her friends waiting for her. She quickened her pace until she finally reached them. Miyako was wearing a white skirt with a light blue line on it toward a bottom. She also had on a sky blue Drape front sleeveless top along with blue and white sneakers. Kaoru was wearing a green and white trucker's cap and a black t-shirt. She also wore camouflage cargo pants with black combat boots.

"Hay you guys!" Momo greeted.

"Sup." Replied Kaoru with a small smile on her face.

"High Momoko!" said Miyako in glee.

"It's been a while since we've hung out. You know outside of being superheroes." Said Momoko. The other girls nod in agreement.

"Come one if found us a seat." Said Miyako showing them to the seats she picked out. Momoko quickly ordered a strawberry ice-cream with whipped cream and sprinkles.

"Don't you ever get tired out eating almost nothing but sweets?" asked Kaoru. Momo shook her head. "Of course." She added.

"So what new with you guys?" asked Momo.

"Nothing new here." Said Kaoru. Momoko shook her head.

"Same here. Still looking for a new job. What about you Miyako." Said Momoko.

"Well girls I have exciting news. My fashion design are finally being feature in Elle fashion magazine!" she said excitedly. She had wanted to be the next big fashion designer and this was her big break.

"That great Miyako!" said Momoko in glee, happy for her friend.

"Yeah you should off told us sooner." Said Kaoru also happy for the blue puff.

"Thanks you guy! This so exciting! Maybe things won't might stay like this for long. You know stressful." Said Miyako.

"sure. But I won't say that until I beat the living shit out of every member of the Rowdyruff gang. Especially those three little monkeys that run it!" said Kaoru. The other two nods with nervous smiles. Kaoru hadn't changed one bit.

"Speaking of witch it's weird isn't it? One day they were immature 12 year old brats who were scared of cooties. And in only thirteen years they become crime lords of the most powerful crime empire in the city. It's kinda amazing how they changed and we have barely hanged." Said Momo.

"More like freaking annoying." Said Kaoru. The two girls nod again. The Momoko's ice-cream arrives she smiled before chowing down. Within seconds it was half gone. Suddenly their belts went off.

"so much for a relaxing day." Sighed Momoko.

"Don't worry. We'll just continue tomorrow." Said Miyako hopefully. Momoko smiled.

"Lets get to the lab girls. Time to see what the Rowdyruff gang is up to now." Said Momoko standing up. The girls nod and follow Momoko as they run to Miyako's car and driving toward Professor Utonium's lab.

**Short I know. It was really just an introduction to explain what's gone on over the years. Any ways the next chapter is about the ambush. See ya then. Please review!**


	2. Trojan Horse

**Here comes the next chapter your way. Enjoy!**

**P.s. Enjoy! **

Miyako's car stops in front of the Professor's lab. They all get out and run inside.

"What the problem you guys!?" asked Momoko they ran in.

"The police just contacted us saying the Rowdyruff gang has another drug shipment coming into the city." Said the Professor.

"Already? Didn't we already botch their last shipment like a day ago?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes and it seems this one is bigger to make up for their past losses. You girls should get moving." Said ken who was now 27.

The girls nods. "Then let's get started." Said Momoko. The other two girls nods before they transform into their PPZG forms. Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles now sported white skirts with a line of their respected color trimming the bottom of their skirts. They also now wore white half shirts and leather mini jackets with big hearts in their respected color on the back. They also had on leather high-heel boots.

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z" the girls shouted as usual after the transformation.

"Before you go this is the route they're using to transport the shipment." Said Ken before giving them a small GPS with the route highlighted. The girls nod and waste no time flying away toward the convoy. As they were flying the other two girls noticed Blossom had a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong Blossom?" asked Bubbles.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about this. A real bad feeling." Said Blossom.

"Whys that?" inquired Buttercup.

"Well I've been thinking and this was **way** too easy to find out about and it's been only a day since their last shipment came in. No gang no matter how powerful can bring in drug shipment that big, that fast" said Blossom. Bubbles nods in agreement.

"it does seems strange when you think about it." she said.

"Who cares? It's just a little bit of powerless pricks that think just because they have guns makes them un beatable. Well news flash. We're the Powerpuff girls z and we gonna kick their asses any day of the week." Said Buttercup confidently.

"Buttercup's right it's probably nothing got worry about. Maybe you just stressed. You did say you were still looking for a job." Said Bubbles. Blossom nods.

"Your right. It's probably nothing." She replied with a small smile. But it soon disappeared. Some was still off about all this. And with the Rowdyruff gang that could prove to be fatal.

Later…..

The Rowdyruff gang's convoy came into view. Several muscle cars all red, green, or blue in color surrounded a large 18 wheeler as it drove down the highway.

"Okay girls let's put a road block in front of this operation" said Blossom. The other two girls nods and set to work. Buttercup made a real hard landing in front on the sent a shock wave that shatter the concrete and sent two flipping over. She then smashed one car engine with hammer before hit it into another car. The rest of the vehicles stopped and opened fire. Bubbles then came up from behind and incased several men at a time in Bubble. Buttercup picked up as car that was the thugs had gotten and rolled as mobile cover (like that one scene in Hancock). When she was closed enough she turned her shield into a ram and pushed the other cars off the road. She and Bubbles then combined up their special attacks.

"Graviton Drive!" yelled buttercup.

"Bubbles Champagne!" yelled Bubbles. The combines attacks sent the remaining thugs flying.

"Too easy. just like always." Said Buttercup.

"Let's hope Blossom won't have trouble with the last car." Said Bubbles.

Meanwhile…

The 18-wheeler was currently trying to drive back in the other direction. Then one of the thugs noticed a certain pink cladded heroine in his rear view mirror. "Kill that bitch!" he said to his partner in the passenger seat. He nods and start shooting at Blossom with his M4-A1. Blossom quickly swerves to the side to dodge the bullets. When his magazine ran out of bullets he switched to the grenade launch attachment on his gun and started firing grenades at her. Blossom smiled and simply flew a little higher so the grenades wouldn't reach her. After reloading the thug went to fire again but Blossom wasn't there anymore.

"What the fuck….. where she go?" he said.

"You probably shot her down." Replied the driver

"You think?" asked the gunner.

"Yeah she's probably a dead broad. Tru…" was all the driver go out next before a streak or pink flying at the 18-wheeler and ripped them both out of the truck cab.

"Trust you aye?" said the gunner as Blossom held then both in the air with a triumphant smile.

"Shut it." Replied the driver. Buttercup and Bubbles fly onto the scene.

"I got mine what about you two?" asked Blossom.

"Well we didn't have two people only to worry about but we handled them." Said Buttercup. Blossom nods.

"Come on let's take these two and truck to the police department." She said. The other two nod as Blossom ties up the two thugs Buttercup and Bubbles go under the 18-wheeler and lift it off the ground. Blossom then shoves the two thugs inside the cab and helps the girls fly the 18-wheeler to the police station where several officers are waiting.

"Thanks girls. Keep this up and we be out of a job." Said the police chief.

"Just doing our job Commissioner Monroe." Replied Blossom. Commissioner nods.

"Okay boys open it up. Let's see what these crooks are carrying this time." Said Monroe. Two office walk up to the back off the truck with a pair of heavy duty chain cutters. "Amazing how they're getting these shipments faster now. You think they're getting help form an outside source" said Monroe as they watched.

"No it can't be. The Rowdyruff boys are too cocky to get help from another gang. I'm just curious why the shipment was bigger but the security was smaller." Said Blossom as they watched one officer hold the locked chains so the other could get a good angle to cut.

"Maybe they're running out of guys. It be nice to see less people flying their flags around here." Said Monroe ass the two were about to cut.

"Maybe. Things could be looking up at last." Said Blossom. The two officer cut the chains but as they went to open up the doors the swung open form the inside. Suddenly a certain blue cladded ruff jumped out. Boomer stabbed the officer with a naginata that was had a capital 'R' o the side of the blade and the staff was blue (the Rowdyruff boys now have similar magic weapons to the Powerpuff girls.). the second officer got and went for his gun. Her heard whistle and turned be jabbed in the stomach with a handle of an aluminum baseball bat curtsey of Butch. The bat had a green diamond one with a capital 'R' in it. Butch finished the cop with an overhead swing of his bat. Suddenly an immense amount off Rowdyruff gangster came running out of the truck guns blazing.

"Ambush!" yelled Monroe as he, the girls and the other officers took cover. Brick soon came walking out to meet with his brothers.

"You get the others out of the cops' transport vans. After we kill everyone including the puffs I want this place on lockdown. It'll be a nice reminder to the city what happens when you fuck with us." He ordered as he pointed to a random thug.

"great look like the originals Rowdyruff boys finally decided to show their ass ugly mugs again." Said Kaoru as she and other two girls jump out for cover. Brick and his brothers smile.

"anyone kills the puff besides us gets ripped apart." He said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" said Kaoru.

"Let's just stay focus. Powerpuff girls z… attack!" said Blossom before they charged in.

"Rowdyruff boys. Let's ruff em up." Said Brick before they also charged in. The two groups met in the middle.

With the reds….

Brick threw a round house kick witch Blossom ducked under swept his leg from under him. Brick sprang to his feet and threw three punches at Blossom who blocks all threw before throwing her own combo of four. Brick blocks and uses it to counter kicking Blossom in the stomach. He then charges at her only for her to drop kick him as he came in.

"Is that all you got!" she taunted. Brick growled.

"You wish!" he said. He then smiled and added "Scorpion's sting!" he said before straightening his arm launching something out of his sleeve. It was a rope with a kunai at the end of it! Blossom barely was able to dodge the blade. Brick smiled and pulled back making the rope rap around Blossom. 'I always wanted to say this' thought brick. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled before pulling Blossom into a hard upper cut sending her flying backwards into a wall (a gold star for whoever gets that reference first). Brick smiled holding the kunai in his hand. "Is that all _you _got?" he taunted.

"Not by a long shot monkey shit." She growled back charging in on him. He met her in the middle.

With the greens….

"It's hammer time prick!" said Buttercup swings at Butch with her hammer. Butch dodges and swings at Buttercup with his baseball bat. Buttercup uses her hammer to block and kicks Butch away. Buttercup takes another swing at Butch who ducks under and grabs the back of her collar with his free hand and throws her into the ground. Buttercup recovers and uses her eye lasers against him. A cheshire smile appears on Butch's face before using his own eye beams to counter. They two eye beams canceled each other out. Buttercup looked surprised.

"Surprised? What did you think you'd be the only ones with the better powers? Sorry girls we have the same power and we're better at using em." Said Butch.

"Oh yeah than keep up!" said Buttercup flying at him full speed. Butch ware barely bale to dodge her charge before flying after her. Buttercup and swung at him with her hammer. Butch dodges and was behind her.

"Ballistic grand slam!" he yelled. Suddenly in his free hand a forest green orb about the size of a baseball appeared. He threw it up and took a swing at it with his bat sending the ball flying at Buttercup. It was too fast for her to dodge and she was hit. Pain exploded in her stomach as she fell back down to earth. "Are we done yet?" he taunted.

"I was just warming up." She said pained as she got back up.

"Good because I ain't done with ya yet." Said Butch.

With the blues….

Boomer slashed at Bubbles who jumped back to avoid the blade's deadly sting. He countered with a barrage of bubbles followed by a kick. Boomer cut throw the Bubbles and dodged her kick.

"You call that an attack." Taunted Boomer as he stabbed at her.

"Like you could to better!" said Bubbles dodging and kicking at his face. Boomer dodges and smiles.

"So glad you asked… Sound-wave slice!" he said before slashing his naginata sending a sound wave that rippled the air as it went. Bubbles could hear it whistle as it cut through the air. Bubbles was barely able to dodge the attack. She turned and saw it cut clean throw few park police cars like a katana going through a warm stick of butter. Her eyes widen at the sight and let her guard down long enough for Boomer to kick her into the ground.

Back with the others….

Blossom was one her knees. Her body ached in pain. She was panting hard.

"Look like this is the end Pinky." Taunted Brick.

"Not yet." She muttered. She gave a sideways glance to buttercup giving her a nod. Buttercup nods back. Brick didn't seem to notice. He smiled and charge in kunai in his hand ready to finish her. But at the last Blossom jumped out of the way and Buttercup took her place holding her hammer. Brick eyes shrank as he knew what coming next.

"Dammit." He muttered.

"Graviton Drive!" yelled Buttercup bring her hammer down. Brick had flown right into the attack and was beaten into the ground. Buttercup and Blossom high fived.

"Batter up!" said Butch flying at them ready to take a swing at them.

"Bubbles Champagne!" Yelled the familiar voice off Bubbles. All of a sudden a storm of bubbles sent him spinning. After that he was stumbling dizzily around like a drunk. With that opening Bubbles trapped him in a giant bubble just big enough for him to fit in. Bubbles land next to the others two girl with a smile.

"Don't think you're out of this! Here I come!' said Boomer charging in. Blossom simply smiled.

"Strawberry Yoyo!" she yelled before launching her yoyo hitting Boomer directly below the belt (if you catch my drift). Boomer slumped over clutching he private region.

"Ouch." He said in a high pitched pained voice.

"Ha! In the end we always win! No matter what!" said Blossom as Boomer was bent over in pain and Butch was trying to get out of his bubble prison. Suddenly Brick kunai popped the bubble and Butch fell onto the ground landing on his face.

"We did not come this far to lose it all now! Get up both of you!" said Brick clearly pissed off. Butch did as told while Boomer stayed down. "I said get up!" growled Brick.

"But brick she hit me below the belt." Said Boomer.

"If you don't cry over you hurt balls I cut em off myself!" yelled Brick. Boomer the n slowly got up. "Now Lets burry these bitches" said Brick with a fire in his eyes. The girls got into their stances ready for the attack.

"SCORPION'S STING!" yelled Brick.

"Ballistic Grand-slam!" yelled Boomer.

"Sound-wave slice!" yelled Boomer.

The girls then launched their special attacks too.

"Strawberry Yoyo!" yelled Blossom.

"Graviton Drive!" yelled Buttercup.

"Bubbles Champagne!" yelled Bubbles. The six special attacks close in on each other. Time seemed to slow and the sound of gunfire grew faint. Seconds felt like minutes and finally the attacks met in the middle creating a small explosion sending dusting and debris flying into the air. When the dust settled police and Rowdyruff gang members alike looked to see who was still standing. And to their surprise no one was! No one was even there! It was like the Rowdyruff Boys and Powerpuff girls disappeared!

"What the hell?" said Commissioner Monroe.

"Let get out of here!" said a Rowdyruff thug.

"What if the bosses comeback what we tell em?!" said another.

"It's their fault for disappearing on us! Let's get out here while we're still free and still have the chance!" said the first thug.

"Yeah run away!" said another flowing him as he ran. Soon the Rowdyruff gang was in full retreat. The police raised their gun and hollered in joyful victory. Everyone but Monroe.

"What happen to you girls?" he asked himself quietly.

**What has happened to the Powerpuff girls z and Rowdyruff boys? Find out in the next thrilling chapter! **

**P.s. Please review!**


End file.
